


Good company

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, HiroMido - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Why is that we don't have more Go!Hiromido????, they just had the most short and petty fight ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Midorikawa needs some time to relax and stop thinking about work, only that he forgot about telling that to his boss





	Good company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally managed to write something about these two in English! I'm still doing my best to make my English sound more natural, so I hope you enjoy this!!!
> 
> EDIT: I edit some of the grammatical mistakes!

Midorikawa enjoyed his alone time a lot, mostly because he almost never had the chance to enjoy himself.

After starting working on Kira Corp. as Hiroto’s assistant he was used to having to work overtime and stick beside his boss almost all day, every single day, like when they were younger, only that now it was just more stressful, and at home it was nearly the same, having to keep taking care of Hiroto not just as his assistant but as his boyfriend. Between Hiroto, the housework and the handful but lovely teenager that started living with them just a year ago, Midorikawa was exhausted all day every day, now add the fact that work had been awful this last two weeks after the company had created two new subsidiaries; so moments like this when he could escape from the office on his lunchtime after leaving Hiroto attending on some foreign business on a meeting by video call, he felt that he could really enjoy himself.

He went to eat some noodles and a BBQ.

Close to the main building, in an overall business area in Tokyo, you could find a lot of workers going to eat in all of the restaurants or bars in the area. When he entered the restaurant it wasn't as full as he thought it would be for lunchtime, Midorikawa saw the hour on his phone and noticed that he escaped half an hour earlier, and even if Ryuuji knew it was terrible to skip work, he could apologize later for that. A lady asked him if he was alone then took him to a table with a grill in the middle of the room and quickly took his order. Midorikawa didn't care about eating alone at this point in his life when he was almost sick of having to be around so many people all the time, he barely has time to finish a book these days, and only to think about it made him notice how stiff his neck and shoulders are, and what makes him even more tense is that he loses his free time on some of the most stupid things, and it was mostly Hiroto's fault.

Just as if he had called him with his thought his phone started vibrating on the table, Hiroto had been texting him for a while, and it looked like he had been calling him too. For a moment he felt that maybe something happened at work and he needs him immediately so he thought he should forget about his lunch, then he remembered that one time Hiroto blasted his phone with calls and messages right after sending him to look for some papers at the other side of the company asking where his cell phone was, he had to run back to the main office only to find his phone on his desk covered with some papers that he had to sign up days ago. Midorikawa felt refreshed when he hangs up his call and left his phone with the screen facing the table.

The food came in, and he let some big pieces of meat, onions, and other vegetables on top of the grill, enjoying the sizzling sound and the smell, his noodles came right after and he thanked before starting to dig in on his food. In moments like this, he understood that when you eat alone is when you enjoy the taste of the food even more, not like in those meetings at fancy restaurants when he has to eat small bites while helping Hiroto gain the confidence of the fellow C.E.O from other companies. In this restaurant he could eat and eat without being afraid of saying something wrong or not looking well enough; so he drank all the golden broth after finishing his noodles then moved to the meat that was ready to be eaten.

Midorikawa took the metal chopsticks and took a bit of onion with a big and juicy piece of meat together and wrapped it in a leaf of lettuce before putting it in his mouth, and he couldn't avoid smiling when he tasted the sweet onion juices mixing with the grilled meat and the fresh lettuce. He kept on eating, he asked for another serving of meat and keep enjoying his food while going through his social media and reading some articles on his phone. This is the more relaxed he had felt in a month but duty called him when he got another call from Hiroto, he was about to hang up again, but his food was almost over so if it really was something urgent he could run to the office quickly.

“What's up Hiroto? Did your meeting finished already?” He spoke to him casually.

“Yeah, half an hour ago. I just wanted to know where are you.”

Midorikawa hesitated for a moment and as he saw that it wasn't anything significant he just lied a little so he could keep enjoying his alone time.

“I'm at the rest area, eating some lunch.”

Hiroto didn't answer, and Midorikawa saw his phone thinking the call had ended but when he put it beside his ear again Hiroto spoke.

“Ryuuji, it’s rude to tell lies.”

His eyes went wide as he stopped breathing for a moment when he called him by his first name all his body started trembling, and he tried to understand how could Hiroto even know he was lying? Did he put on a mic on him? Or did he got someone to spy him?. He let out an uncomfortable laugh because he wasn’t a good liar.

“What? Why are you saying that?”

“Because I'm looking at you right now.”

Now Midorikawa looked around trying to find the well known bright red hair and almost dropped his phone when he saw to his left side, to the wall of glass that separates the restaurant from the street and Hiroto looking at him with a small smile as he waved at him. Midorikawa waved back and forced a smile.

“Looks like I was found out!”

“Are you alone?”

Hiroto interrupted him, and Midorikawa knew he was starting to think stuff that would only make him paranoid, he even looked a little bit flustered and impatient as he waited for an answer.

“Of course I'm alone. With who else could I be?”

“Me, for example,” He spoke the first thing that came to his head, then blushed a little after hearing how bad that sounded.

“Well, I wanted to be alone for a while.”

Midorikawa knew Hiroto didn't mean to sound possessive with that comment, but even if he knew that he got riled up and answered without thinking it too much. Hiroto looked dejected as he heard what Midorikawa told him.

“... I wanted to take you out for lunch today…”

The young adult pouted, and Midorikawa knew this act very well as it wasn't that he was trying to make him feel guilty on purpose. Hiroto sulk about being left out to a side by Midorikawa, this is what he was trying to avoid, but he felt like God actually wanted to put him on troubles today.

“There’s still an hour before the lunchtime ends. Do you want to accompany me?” He showed him a soft and caring smile.

“... I'm fine, and I don't want to ruin your lunch. See you at the office.”

He waved goodbye before hanging the call and slowly walked away with a sad little smile until Midorikawa couldn't see him through the glass wall anymore. He went back to his food and sighed deeply before asking for the check. After paying he went directly to the main building of the company and couldn't erase the image of Hiroto's sad face because he didn't want to have lunch with him that day. As he entered the lobby the workers bowed at him, but he could only think about finding Hiroto and quickly explain that he wasn't mad at him; just when he got to the last floor, he bumped with Kogure who was also getting back to his cubicle from lunch.

“Midorikawa-san, you look really agitated. Did something happened?”

“Have you seen Hiroto?”

“Yes, he went to look out for you but got back to his office just some minutes ago.”

Midorikawa was ready to go to the office when Kogure’s voice stopped him.

“He asked me to tell you that you have the rest of the day off.”

“That I what? Why would he said that?”

“He mentioned something about some work he wanted to do by himself or something like that"

  
The younger man saw how Midorikawa froze in front of him and tried to make him react by calling his name. When he got back to earth, he thanked Kogure and went inside the elevator again, Midorikawa had his phone and his house keys with him so he didn't need to go back to the office for his stuff and he could let Hiroto work alone and taste a little bit of his own medicine. He got quick to his house after taking the subway and walking some blocks until he saw the house Hiroto and him have been sharing for three years now. The house was empty as Kariya was still in class, so he had the whole house to himself; at the door, he took off his jacket, his shoes and the pin that held his hair in a bun as he let his long hair fall over his shoulders and back. Midorikawa looked for any missed calls on the answering machine and then checked that everything was in order on the living room as a distraction, but his mind was overflowing with thoughts as he tried to understand if Hiroto was mad at him. He went upstairs, to the room he shared with Hiroto and changed his clothes to a pastel blue pajama and sat on the bed to make a phone call. The phone beeped three times before Hiroto answered.

“Hey Midorikawa what's going on?”

“Why did you gave me the rest of the day off?”

There was a long silence, and Midorikawa started getting impatient, but gladly Hiroto spoke.

“I saw that you were tired so I will manage by myself the rest of the day. You should make yourself some tea or take a nap and-” the sound of some voices talking to Hiroto and the ring of the office phone interrupted him “ I'm pretty busy, we can talk about this later.”

“... Just take care and don't mix things up.”

“I won't.”

Midorikawa bit his lips and hung up first, he left his phone on the night table and lay down on his side of the bed while sulking and feeling left out, if that was Hiroto's petty revenge he accepted that it worked on annoying him. Even if Midorikawa was torn between his emotions at the moment, he fell asleep as quick as his head touched the pillow, getting himself surprised at how tired he was. While he slept, Midorikawa had the most vivid dream about him and Hiroto when they were teenagers. They were at the beach with some other friends, then at a party together and then at the movies, together again. Some warm fingers poked his cheeks until he opened up his eyes and saw Kariya looking at him somewhat confused.

“Kariya-kun? Are you back already?”

“I got home an hour ago from practice. I didn’t want to wake you up, but I got worried since you didn’t even move at all.”

“What?!” He jumped out of bed startling the kid “You must be starving! And I haven't made dinner yet!”

“Don't worry. I ate with the team at Rairaiken today. I also took a bath when I got home.”

Midorikawa sat on the bed again and massaged his forehead and Kariya sat beside him when he noticed that Midorikawa didn’t look like his usual cheerful self.

“Did something happened?”

“I think Hiroto fired me.”

Kariya didn't understand that he was joking as he plastered a terrified expression on his face.

“Can he do that?!”

“I'm just joking. And of course he can, he's my boss.”

  
“Well, not at home.”

Midorikawa put his arm around Kariya’s shoulders and hugged him even if the teen refused a little

“That made me cheer up a little!”

“Did you two…. Had a fight or something?”

Midorikawa looked at the kid in his arms, and his heart beat faster when he noticed Kariya was worried. He softly caressed his hair before standing up.

“Nothing that can't be fixed. Now come, I bet you haven't had dessert.”

The two of them went straight to the kitchen and had some chocolate cookies and vanilla ice cream while talking about what they did today; the peace Midorikawa felt while talking to Kariya was interrupted when the sound of the door opening got to the kitchen and Midorikawa tensed up again. Hiroto appeared at the living room, leaving his jacket at the sofa and his house keys at a little plate that was on a table behind it. Kariya started eating his ice cream faster so he could run away but Hiroto got inside the kitchen before he could finish.

“The both of you had dinner already?”

“Only Kariya-kun, he ate with his friends.”

Suddenly Midorikawa found the half melted ice cream to be so interesting, even more than the apparent tension in the kitchen between Hiroto and him.

“Hmm, that’s good, Kariya-kun.”

Hiroto just nodded a little and put his hand on Kariya’s shoulder, the teen looked up and locked gazes with Hiroto who tilted his head a little and Kariya knew that was his signal to ran off.

“I just remembered that I hadn’t finished my homework, I should go and do that, thanks for the ice cream” He babbled as he took his ice cream and fled from the kitchen

Hiroto sat on the kitchen counter just in front of Midorikawa who was terrific at pretending that there was nothing wrong between them, he waited to see if Midorikawa tried to say something before him; none of the two talked because they really didn’t know what to say. In moments like this Hiroto was used to make the first move.

“Were you sleeping until now?”

The blue pajama was covered by an open cream-colored robe, and Midorikawa’s hair was disheveled. Hiroto thought he looked charming like that and couldn’t avoid smiling at him even if Midorikawa looked annoyed at him.

“I didn’t have anything else to do since you send me home early.”

“Because you were tired. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been sleeping since 12:30 to 5:00 in the afternoon.”

The point Hiroto made was clear, and Midorikawa kept quiet, putting another scoop of vanilla ice cream on his mouth.

“Are you mad that I sent you home?”

“Are you mad that I ate lunch without you?” he answered with another question and resigned to look at Hiroto in the eyes.

“Are you two fighting because of that?!” Kariya’s voice sounded really close to the kitchen door

Before Hiroto and Midorikawa could say a thing the loud sound of quick steps started disappearing and they knew Kariya wasn’t spying anymore. They shared glances and Hiroto couldn’t avoid laughing, Midorikawa was just embarrassed.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not good that he sees us fighting!”

“Are we really fighting?” when he calmed down he stood up and walked towards Midorikawa, “I think we just had some communication issues today.”

“That’s why you sent me home?” He said as he pierced through Hiroto with his gaze

“When I saw you at the restaurant, it looked like you were having a nice time all by yourself. This last two weeks had been hard at work and I know I never feel the weight of work as much as the others because you work your best so I don’t stress so much.”

Midorikawa’s gaze relaxed and his cheeks took on a rosy tone again as he felt somehow exposed. A hand approached slowly to his head, and he didn’t run away from it when Hiroto started patting his head like he usually does to calm him.

“I bet you feel good after having the whole afternoon to relax.”

And he was right, after dozing off for 5 hours, he really felt more relaxed than usual, with his shoulders not as stiff as before and with more energy than at the morning, Midorikawa accepted his defeat with a big smile while passing an arm behind Hiroto's waist so he could hug him.

“Sorry for running away from you. I should have told you where I was going… Because you tend to think weird things when I’m not around you.”

Hiroto laughed shyly at the comment, knowing exactly why he said it.

“It was rude of me to blurt that out of nowhere.”

“Don’t worry about it, you looked kinda cute when you were sad because I didn’t have lunch with you” Now his head was on Hiroto’s chest, and he felt how his heart beat faster because of the embarrassment. “But we can share some dinner tonight.”

Hiroto didn’t think about it so much before grabbing Midorikawa’s cheeks between his hands and leaving a kiss on his lips.

“I would love that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroto and Midorikawa are unable to actually have big fights because they know how to tackle their problems, but they actually can (try to) fight about small stuff. I love them so much!!!


End file.
